Inside Him
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: As a punishment for his crimes, the Powers that Be sealed Loki inside Stiles. Without knowing what lesson he was supposed to learn, Loki decides to help the young man defeat a great evil finding his heart and learning the true meaning of love along the way. SLASH, IMPLIED MPREG, RATED M FOR A REASON, KIDDIES!


Written for **suntan140.**

**I know this isn't how you requested, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't combine the timelines. Never the less I do hope you'll like this!**

**This story is set after the defeat of the Alpha Pack and Jennifer (the Darach). Oh, and there's no Malia. The whole thing with her annoyed me to the point that I almost stopped watching Teen Wolf.**

**I hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters of Teen Wolf and The Avengers. They belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings: **slash, explicit content, knotting, implied Mpreg

**cut**

_"Loki of Asgard; even though your crimes weren't your own and were committed under orders of the Unknown, we cannot let you go unpunished for plotting against the Allfather and Asgard. With this we condemn you to a life on Midgard. You will not be able to use your powers unless it is to protect. Hopefully, you will learn your lesson. With this you are banished from Asgard and forbidden from communicating with anyone in Asgard until you prove your worth."_

Eyes that were not his own stared back at him from the reflection in the mirror. Lips that were not his own were tilted into a frown. Body that was not his own ached from many bruises which it earned in a car crash. Hands which were not his own rested on thighs that were not his own.

The true owner of the body was sleeping in the back of their now shared mind. The child whose body he was now possessing was recovering from an event which would have killed him had the Powers that Be not turned him into a spirit and forced him to possess this weak human as to save his life.

The child wasn't aware of his presence. He didn't know that while he was unconscious another possessed his body. While the child was asleep _he_ had full reign over the body, but he could do nothing.

In all honestly, he would prefer that they killed him. Now he was forced to face everything he did trapped within a human body, remembering his mistakes every conscious moment.

His heart ached and his soul was in constant pain. He didn't want it all to end that way. He didn't want to be a murderer. He was a Trickster, not a murderer. The Unknown used the jealousy he felt for his brother ever since he was a child and cultivated it; turned it into white, hot rage and desire for vengeance and death. He could only sit in the back of his mind as it all revolved around him. He stopped begging - stopped hoping that it would stop.

He was aware that he earned his punishment, but he thought they would take his life, not curse him to spend what could be _years_ like this. In the end, he didn't even know _why_ they did this. What _lesson_ was he supposed to learn?

With a grave sigh, he retreated into the corners of the child's mind.

_Séaghdha Stilinski,_ also known as _Stiles_, was now his Host. He could see everything the child went through, and he wondered why the Powers chose _him_ as his Host. His name meant 'admirable' or 'hawk-like' in the old language and judging by everything he knew about the child he truly _was_ admirable. Despite everything that happened to him, everything he lived through, the child had a good, kind heart.

He was loyal to the bone and loved truly and deeply, and even though - he noted with a snort - the child that was supposed to be his best friend - brother in all but blood - betrayed his trust several times and played him for a fool, he remained by his side and gave him another opportunity to prove himself.

If it were _him_, he would have abandoned him long ago. Compared to what this child suffered from the ones he cared most about, Thor's self-centered ways were not such a big deal.

He even forgave the woman he loved for all but ignoring him for the most of his life, even _forgetting_ about him after he risked his life to save the man she loved. He still cared about her and considered her his friend.

There was another thing he could see in the child's mind.

A strong man who suffered greatly; a werewolf that regressed back to an Omega just to save his sister's life. He saw great care in the child's heart for him, and something that was slowly but certainly growing into love.

That man left now, but the child still cared and worried for him. He still hoped he would soon return. To his surprise, there was not a single thought in the child's mind of trying to _force_ the werewolf - _Derek_ - to see him as more than a friend. Seeing everything, he couldn't help but think that the two would be good for one another.

The child had a big heart despite being sarcastic and cynical - and he noted with a smirk - quite the trickster himself, and he couldn't help but think that maybe - just _maybe_ - he would be able to make the werewolf happy.

But who was _he_ to mingle.

No. He did enough damage.

His goal was to remain hidden in the child's mind until he figured out what the Powers that Be wanted to achieve by sealing him within the child's mind.

Well, there was one thing he _could_ do, actually. He _could_ use his powers to heal the damage done to the child's heart, mind and soul by the sacrifice he committed to save his father.

Weaving a delicate spell, he erased the darkness which grasped the child's being, making sure that nothing could harm him.

With a pleased hum, he retreated into the corner of the child's mind he declared his own, and fell to sleep.

Hopefully it would not take him long to figure out the lesson he was supposed to learn.

**cut**

_Could the child have no peace_, he thought as he observed the happenings through Stiles' eyes. Apparently something bad was going on in Beacon Hills, and - as the Fates would have it - the child and his friends were smack in the middle of it.

_Of course they would be_, amusement sparked through his consciousness, _they may be a group of mismatched misfits, but they are all too good to allow anyone to suffer._

It has been three weeks since he came to possess Stiles, and as much as he understood, things were not looking good. Dark spirits - _Onni_ if he wasn't mistaken - appeared in the city, and they were coming after Stiles and his friends.

Derek returned to Beacon Hills as well. Stiles had yet to meet with him, but he found it amusing that the child was bursting with happiness ever since his Alpha told him that Derek changed; that he seemed to be at peace with everything he went through.

The feelings which grew in Stiles' heart burned stronger than ever, and yet - to his amusement _and_ annoyance - the child was prepared to do nothing about it. He was more worried about the Onni and whatever was going on in Beacon Hills to worry about what he thought was one-sided love.

He could understand the child, actually.

He could feel a dark force gaining strength. It made the air vibrate with evil, and he could _smell_ the stench of death and decay it left in the air. His Host was working day in and day out trying to figure out what was going on, not even knowing that he had one of the most powerful creatures in the world sharing his body.

Stiles dedicated every single moment of his time to research, and _he _couldn't help but be fond of the 17 year old boy. The loss of his mother and the chance of losing his father as well were what was driving him on.

Unable to help himself, he offered some of his strength to the child, making sure that he wouldn't collapse or fall ill due to how many sleepless nights he spent searching for answers. He still couldn't figure out the point of this lesson, so he figured that he could help as much as he could. At least he wouldn't be bored out of their mind.

Soon it was proved that the Onni weren't the real threat. They were only trying to locate that dark force which was rising in Beacon Hills. It would soon need to find a Host, if it already didn't. It was a good thing he healed his vessel. Stiles would be the perfect Host of whatever was threatening them. Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, the twins and the little Kitsune - Kira - were already confirmed that they weren't possessed, and now everyone was turning to Stiles.

Night would soon fall and the Onni would arrive. While both of them were aware of the danger, and _he_ knew that Stiles wasn't possessed, the child didn't know anything, and he feared that the Onni would take his life. _He_ almost revealed himself to the child, because the searing panic which was gripping Stiles' heart was making him uncomfortable.

The whole Pack was in Stiles' house, including the child's father and the mother of the Alpha. To Loki's surprise, even Derek was there.

To his _shock_, Stiles was practically bursting with fear. The child's thoughts were a mess, but to Loki's surprise, Stiles wasn't worried about being killed by the Onni in case he was possessed by what was recently revealed to be a _Nogitsune_; another sort of Trickster.

Loki had to admit that he was somewhat offended, being a Trickster himself, but he found peace of mind when he remembered that the Nogitsune was in on itself evil, while he was merely misguided and used by the Unknown.

Back to the point though.

Stiles wasn't worried about the Onni all that much. He was prepared to face whatever they had to dish out.

What he was worried about was _Derek_. The moment the former Alpha walked into Stiles' house, the child's heart started beating up a storm. Loki had to use his powers to calm the child discreetly before he succumbed to panic. The feelings for the werewolf Stiles kept so firmly hidden in his heart threatened to overwhelm him, and if Loki didn't use his powers, he was sure Derek would have smelled it on the child.

Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about that for long. The moment the Sun set, the Onni appeared. To Loki's amusement and glee he caught Derek taking a step forward and Scott having to place his right hand on Derek's chest to stop him from running to Stiles' side when the teen walked into the middle of the room of his own free will to face the Onni.

Even his father was struggling against the twins who were holding him back, while the others forced themselves to remain in their places. Loki could feel the power of the three dark creatures as they stood in front of Stiles, and the one in the middle raised his right hand, taking a hold of Stiles' neck as the teen raised his head proudly, squared his shoulders, and looked deep in the Onni's eyes.

Loki couldn't help but feel proud of the child he was coming to care for greatly.

Ready for whatever the Onni would do to them Loki was prepared to protect both himself and Stiles, even if it meant making his presence known.

The Onni's eyes started to glow like fireflies in the night, and Loki felt incredible, burning pain sear through the child's body.

_What are they doing to him?!_ He thought frantically as he did his best to heal the damage the Onni was bringing to Stiles. The child was on his knees, looking up at the Onni with his head thrown back and his lungs bursting with pain as he struggled to breath.

He was screaming in his mind, and Loki did the only thing he could think of. Slapping a shield around Stiles' mind, he pulled the child inside it, and within seconds Stiles was standing in front of him, looking at him in amazement.

"What-…"

"Fear naught, young one. I am not your enemy." Loki spoke up as Stiles took a step back from him. "I am Loki of Asgard, and I have been possessing your body ever since you almost died when you rushed to save your family."

"What?" the child muttered and Loki's lips tilted into a small, amused smile, "You mean you're-…"

"I am not this _Nogitsune_," he drawled with clear disdain in the tone of his voice, "and I am not here to harm you. Possessing you has been a punishment from the Powers that Be for my misdeeds. I have healed your body from all injuries and made sure that the Demon could not possess you. Now I have pulled you inside your mind to stop you from feeling the pain of the invasion. The Onni will not harm you since they cannot sense me. You shall be alright."

Loki could see Stiles trying to wrap his mind around everything as he looked around the darkness of his mind, licking his lips and swallowing audibly as he clenched and unclenched his hands by his sides.

"I know what you did." He spoke in a raspy voice. "I've seen it on TV."

Loki bowed his head with a grave sigh.

"I have been manipulated by stronger forces into bringing harm to many people. I may be a Trickster, but I never wanted to bring actual harm to anyone. I lost the trust of my brother, the love of my father and mother. I lost everything. I have been reduced to this form and sealed inside your body to learn a lesson. What that lesson is, I have yet to learn, but if you can find a speck of trust in your heart, please believe me when I say that I shall never harm you and never allow any harm to befall you."

Stiles stared in his eyes as though he could see into his soul. Loki couldn't help but smile as he found himself target of those strange colored eyes.

His Host was truly beautiful, both inside and out. He had eyes the color of late autumn leaves glistening in the sun. His body was delicately muscled and lithe, and there was strength inside him Stiles wasn't even aware of. His cupid bow lips were full and lush, and his hair, the color of dark chocolate, just _begged_ for dexterous fingers to brush through them. The constellation of delicate, dark moles on his left cheek only added to his charm, and for a moment Loki found himself envying Derek Hale for managing to win this child's heart without even really trying.

"You are not here to destroy us." Stiles concluded, awakening Loki from his thoughts.

"No, I am not." He answered honestly staring straight into Stiles eyes.

"Can you help us then?" the child took a step closer to Loki, and the Trickster felt something ignite in his heart.

"I do not wish to reveal myself." He said and Stiles nodded hurriedly.

"You wouldn't need to!" he was quick to assure, "The guys don't need to know about you. It could be just the two of us. I'm sure you know a bucket-load of things, and maybe we'd be able to find the Nogitsune before it does any real harm."

Loki hummed and tilted his head to the right as he observed Stiles.

"You would trust me?" he asked in honest wonder, and his eyebrows almost touched the line of his hair when Stiles shrugged and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Well, if you really wanted to mess everything up you could have taken control of me and killed everyone weeks ago, right?" the left corner of Loki's lips tilted up. There was no need to tell the child that he was forbidden from using his powers for anything but healing and protecting.

"Right." He stated calmly and Stiles nodded his head as though he came to a decision.

"Well then. We'll work together on this." Loki felt as though a steel hand gripped his heart when Stiles offered his right hand to him. "And maybe, along the way, we'll figure out this _lesson_ you're supposed to learn." Loki chuckled as he accepted Stiles' hand and shook his head with a smile.

"You are a strange one, Séaghdha." Stiles' eyebrows disappeared under his messy fringe and Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Stiles muttered as he let go of Loki's hand. "You're the first one since my mother died who actually pronounced my name right."

Loki smiled a smile full of mysteries and amusement and winked at Stiles.

"It is time for you to wake up, Stiles." And before the teen could say anything, Loki pushed him into the forefront of their shared mind.

**cut**

Stiles woke up with a gasp and arched up as his lungs filled with air. Not a second later he found himself staring up at his dad's and Scott's worried faces.

"Oh my god, I fainted, didn't I?" he spoke in a strained, raspy voice and coughed as his dad gasped in relief and Scott chuckled as he shook his head.

"Idiot." He muttered as his dad gathered him in his arms, and Stiles realized that he was lying on the floor of his living room, and that the others were standing around the room, staring at him with relief written all over their faces.

His eyes met Derek's and the former Alpha gifted him with a small smile.

_"He likes you too, you know?"_ he barely managed to conceal a shocked reaction when he heard Loki's velvety voice in the back of his mind.

_I doubt it,_ he thought back to him, trying to act normal while his dad finally let go of him and allowed him to stand up.

_"You didn't see his face when the Onni came for you. He may not realize it either, but he cares about you greatly."_ Stiles frowned inwardly while on the outside he was smiling at his friends and family; his Pack.

"Well!" Mellissa clapped her hands and everyone looked at her, and Loki retreated into the back of Stiles' mind as not to distract him, "Now that we know that we're all ourselves, why don't we get some rest? Unlike most of you, I need to go to work tomorrow."

Every so slowly everyone left with Scott pulling Stiles into a warm hug, burying his nose in Stiles' neck to assure himself that the friend he betrayed one too many times in the past was truly there with him.

Stiles clapped his back, knowing what went through Scott's mind, and Loki chuckled, feeling warmth envelop his heart at the seemingly endless amount of love and forgiveness Stiles had in his heart.

Only when everyone was gone, and the sheriff excused himself, did Stiles and Loki realize that they weren't alone.

Derek stood in the corner of the room with his muscled arms crossed over his massive chest, and a small, unreadable smile on his lips.

_"I do believe that I told you so."_

_Shut up_, Stiles answered him and Loki snickered as Derek allowed his arms to fall to his sides, taking a hesitant step towards Stiles.

"Are you feeling alright?" the older man asked and Stiles gulped, hearing Loki snicker in the back of his mind while his heartbeat picked up speed.

"Yeah," Stiles' voice broke and he cleared his throat, "yeah, I'm fine." Derek's right eyebrow twitched up, and doubt filled his amazing eyes. Loki snickered when all the possible descriptions of the werewolf's eyes flashed through Stiles' mind, one cheesier than the other.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like that to me." Derek stated dryly and Stiles frowned at him.

"I wasn't under the impression that how I was mattered."

_Why?!_ Stiles snapped at himself, and Loki covered his mouth with both hands to stop himself from laughing. _What the fuck is wrong with me?!_

_"Take it easy, Séaghdha. He knows you're - ah - a sarcastic little bastard, I think it's the right description."_

_Shut up, Loki!_ The Trickster snickered while Stiles focused on Derek when the werewolf sighed and bowed his head a little, pushing his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket.

"Stiles, I'm - I'm sorry." The teen choked up at the heartfelt apology. "I know I was a right bastard towards you despite everything you did to help me, even though you were doing all of that for Scott."

_"Why don't you tell him you did most of it for him, hm?"_ Loki teased and Stiles barely managed to push down the furious blush which threatened to cover his cheeks.

_Shut it!_

"You were - You were there for me when no one else was. I couldn't - After everything I just needed to get away for a bit. I couldn't face you until I-…"

"What?" Stiles took a small step forward when Derek hesitated, and even Loki stopped snickering and focused on the werewolf when Derek looked straight in Stiles' eyes. He kept observing him as though he was trying to decide whether to say what he wanted to say or not.

"I needed to find closure." Derek finally said and Stiles' lips parted but the words died on his tongue.

"Did you?" he asked after a moment of silence. Loki rolled his eyes as Stiles compared the werewolf standing in front of him to the memory of him he had in his mind.

_"Good graces, child, you know him better than you know yourself."_ Loki let go of a suffering sigh, and Derek's eyebrows met the line of his hair when Stiles blushed furiously.

_Do you ever shut up?!_ Stiles screamed at Loki in his head, and Loki had to cover his ears with his hands.

_"You have a good pair of lungs there. My brother's not as loud as you."_ He muttered, but Stiles ignored him in favor of concentrating on Derek who was by now frowning at him.

"Stiles, is something wrong?" he took a careful step forward and Stiles nodded hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just-…" he swallowed as he brushed his fingers through his hair and shifted his weight uncomfortably, "I'm just distracted a bit." He mumbled and Derek's frown deepened.

"Maybe you should get some rest. You shouldn't even be standing after that."

"I'm fine!" Stiles piped out and tried to grin, but the scrutinizing frown Derek was watching him with told both Stiles and Loki that he didn't believe the teen.

"Go to bed. We'll talk when you'll be feeling better." With that said Derek walked past Stiles, and both the teen and the Asgardian sharing his mind couldn't help but notice how the werewolf lingered beside him, and his right shoulder brushed against Stiles' left.

The teen sagged into the closest armchair when they heard the front door close, and Loki snickered.

_"He's in love with you."_ He teased and Stiles snorted and shook his head. He hit his head back against the backrest and huffed as his eyes slipped closed.

"No he's not." He muttered out loud and Loki frowned.

He honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't know what he _could_ say.

He supposed he would have to wait, and prove to Stiles with time that the werewolf returned his sentiments.

_Well, at least I shall not be bored._

**cut**

Indeed, there was no way that Loki could get bored.

It was incredible actually.

In his honest opinion, he truly wondered how Stiles hadn't already packed his bags and ran for warmer parts of Earth. There was not a _day_ in Beacon Hills when some thing or another didn't happen to throw the child off.

They were working non-stop every day trying to figure it out, and Loki was sure that if he wasn't sharing his powers with the child, Stiles would already be in a hospital under heavy medications.

The Nogitsune was creating mayhem wherever it went, and there was no way for them to find a pattern and find out where it would strike next. It all seemed to revolve around Kira, the Kitsune Scott was drooling after, as Stiles eloquently phrased it, and he and Loki were doing their best to find out what she had to do with it.

_Scott and Allison are losing it._ Stiles commented one day while they were taking a break from research. _He can't seem to get the Alpha in him under control, and Allison is - apparently - seeing her dead aunt wherever she goes. She can't even shoot her bow right._

Loki frowned at Stiles' words.

_"It was the three of you that committed the sacrifice, right?"_ he asked.

_Yeah._ He answered, and Loki's frown deepened. _Why do you ask?_

_"Because when I possessed you, I healed the damage done to you by the sacrifice you committed. If I didn't, you would have been open to darkness. The Nogitsune would have certainly possessed you. You would have been the perfect candidate."_

_Wait so - so Scott and Allison are 'open to the darkness'? _Stiles asked with panic rising in his heart.

_"Your Alpha isn't in danger. The Nogitsune can only possess a human. It can't be a fox and a wolf at the same time."_

_Wait; but that means Allison is in danger!_ Stiles was now really panicking. _Can you - Can you help her too?_

_"I can, but I need to be near her."_ Stiles paced his room as thoughts Loki could hardly follow flashed through their mind. The Trickster couldn't help but smile for himself as Stiles' feelings wrapped themselves around him. His Host truly was one of a kind.

_We need to find a way for you to help her without revealing your presence. But she and her dad are hunters. There's no way for us to get into her place without being found out._

Loki frowned as he looked at his hands.

_"Séaghdha, do you trust me?"_ he asked, and Stiles stopped facing. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror on one of the walls in his room, and a shiver passed down his body after Loki appeared in it, facing Stiles as though he was standing right in front of him. _"Do you trust me not to harm anyone?"_

Stiles licked his lips and shifted his weight as he nodded.

"Yeah," he spoke in a strained voice, "yeah; I trust you." Loki smiled at him, and his green eyes filled with warmth.

_"Will you allow me to take control of your body? If you do, I can enter their apartment and heal Allison without anyone being the wiser."_

Stiles nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"Do what you have to do." He said firmly, and Loki's smile grew for the smallest of bits.

_"Thank you for trusting me, Séaghdha."_

Stiles choked up when he suddenly lost feel of his own body, and in the next moment he was looking at the world as though he was behind a blurry veil.

_"Is this how it's always for you?"_ he asked as Loki walked out of the Stilinski house and onto the street. The moon was high in the sky as the two made their way towards Allison's apartment.

_Yes, it is always like that for me._ Loki answered Stiles' question as he used the teen's memories to navigate the city. Stiles took in everything, from the wider field of sight to the sharper scents and deeper colors he was experiencing.

_"The range of senses is bigger."_ He commented and Loki nodded discreetly. _"I wonder why it's so?"_ Loki chuckled as he hurried down the street, doing his best to pass unnoticed. It wouldn't do for them to run into someone.

_I do believe that it is so because by staying in the back of your mind you are not distracted by what your conscious mind perceives as important._ He suggested, and Stiles hummed.

_"Could be."_

He fell silent as they approached the apartment block where Allison lived. Loki entered the building without anyone noticing him, and Stiles offered the exact floor and apartment number helpfully as they entered the elevator.

They stopped in front of the door leading into Allison's apartment, and Loki placed his hand on the knob.

_"Wow,"_ Stiles shivered in the back of his mind when he felt a flicker of something resembling a cold wind caress his soul, and the door clicked open, _"was that your power?"_

Loki chuckled quietly as they entered the apartment.

_Yes. Now, where is the young lady's chamber?_ He asked and Stiles snickered.

_Chamber. Right._ He snickered again, and Loki smirked as he zapped Stiles with something that made the teen yelp. _I don't know!_ He cried out as he tried to stop laughing. _I was in here only once!_

Loki sighed as he looked around the hallway. Every door there was closed.

_"Well, let us see what is behind door number one, right?"_ he thought to Stiles as he slowly walked down to the last door in the hallway.

He opened them slowly, and smirked when Stiles cheered in the back of their mind.

_Bingo!_ He cheered and Loki suppressed a snicker as he walked over to the bed. _Oh, that's just wrong on so many levels._ Stiles muttered when they found Allison and Isaac sleeping wrapped up in one another's arms. _Then again, she and Scott never would have worked out._

Loki smiled, feeling warmth grip his heart at the shear greatness of Stiles' range of understanding and forgiveness.

_These two are good for each other._

_"You never cease to amaze me, Séaghdha."_ Loki thought to him as he cast a sleeping charm over the two lovers, making sure that they wouldn't wake up before he and Stiles were long gone.

He rounded the bed and took a seat beside Allison, and gently placed their right hand on her forehead before he closed his eyes and pulled on his powers.

Stiles watched in fascination, unable to make a move or speak at all as Allison's memories flashed through his mind, while Loki looked for the damage the sacrifice they made did to the huntress.

The feel of Loki's powers caressing his soul made Stiles feel something he often associated with only two people before. First it was with Lydia, and then - after he finally let go of her - he started to acknowledge that he felt the same thing towards Derek, only stronger than it ever was for the Banshee.

Confusion gripped his heart and he choked up when realization hit him like a hammer. Was he falling for Loki? But he loved Derek! He really loved the former Alpha, so why did these feelings appear.

Sure, Loki was in his head day in and day out for over 6 weeks now, and the Trickster was easy to get along with, especially since he and Stiles were almost the same. Stiles finally had someone he could match wits with without worrying he would offend Loki, and the Trickster had no qualms about being almost brutally honest with Stiles.

He also had no qualms about rubbing Stiles' nose in the fact that Derek appeared to care for him - _love him_, if Loki's assumption was correct.

All in all, he was grateful when Loki seemed to have finished whatever he was doing to Allison, snapping Stiles from his more than just slightly confusing thoughts.

_"Time to go."_ Loki stated in their mind, and quickly and silently made his way out of the apartment. _"Do you want me to do the same with your Alpha?"_

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the tone of Loki's voice. He couldn't help but notice that Loki seemed to have something against Scott, because every time he would be mentioned between them, Loki's usually velvety voice would adapt a bitter note.

_If you don't mind me asking, Loki; do you have something against Scott?_ The Trickster tensed up as they walked out on the street.

_"Not exactly. I simply find it hard to believe that you still love him as much as you do after everything he did to you. In your place, I would have turned my back on him the first time he chose Allison over you. If not then, than after the time you and Derek were trapped in that pool._

Stiles sighed and relaxed in the back of his mind.

_"Scott's my brother in all but blood. I could never turn my back on him. Sure, he was a right idiot, but - I don't know. I love him. I do blame him for a lot of things, but he admitted that he was wrong, and he's really trying to do better."_

Loki hummed as he took a turn towards Scott's house.

In the next moment he stopped in his tracks and turned around, making Stiles tense up.

_What? What is it?_

_"Can you not feel it?"_ the Trickster asked and slowly made his way in the other direction of Scott's house.

Stiles frowned and tried to concentrate only to shiver and feel his heart clench.

_What the hell is that?_ He asked as he tried to calm his heart and breathing.

_"The Nogitsune."_ Loki spoke lowly as he followed the putrid stench which appeared in the air.

_Follow it, but stay hidden. We don't need it to find us._ Stiles said and Loki nodded as he hurried his stride. Stiles was doing his best to keep an eye on their surroundings while Loki concentrated on following the trail of the Nogitsune.

Beacon Hills looked creepy at night. The pale lights of the street lamps gave hardly enough light to see right, and the shadows surrounding them looked bigger and darker than ever.

Stiles almost wanted to tell Loki to stop so he could call in the others, but he remembered that they left his phone at home. There was no way for him to contact anyone. He almost wanted to tell Loki to stop and return home, only to have his words die on his tongue when they stopped in front of Eichen House - the local mental hospital.

_I don't like this place._ Stiles whispered in a small voice, and Loki swallowed difficultly.

_"It's in there."_ He said, and a small smile tilted his lips when he felt Stiles' heart fill with determination.

_Let's check it out. If its really there, we can go back to my place and alert everyone. Hopefully, the Nogitsune is not strong enough yet for us to defeat it before it does any real damage._

Loki nodded and slowly pushed the intimidating looking metal door open. It felt as though the air there was heavier, and the stench of death was growing stronger the closer they came to the hospital.

They entered through the front door with Loki making them invisible, and he slowly followed the stench which was stronger than ever.

_What is that sound?_ Stiles whispered, wincing when hundreds of voices seemed to fill his ears, whispering, begging and screaming.

_"A lot of bad things happened in this place."_ Loki told him in a grave voice, his own soul growing heavy as the memories imbedded in the stone walls surrounding them invaded his mind. _"During the last great war - the Nogitsune was held here - it reigned here - this is the resting place of its first Host."_

Stiles' heart was heavy and if he was in control of his body, he would have certainly fallen to his knees, because he was overwhelmed with pain and suffering and horror.

They walked into the basement, and Stiles tried to pull back further into the back of his mind, and Loki, distracted by the teen's pain, hurriedly placed a shield around Stiles to protect him as much as he could.

They reached a locked door and Loki opened it with his powers. The stench there was even stronger, and Loki almost puked while Stiles shivered at the darkness which enveloped them.

_How can something so evil exist in this world?_ He whispered brokenly.

_"The Nogitsune is not from this world."_ Loki spoke gravely and Stiles' eyes widened in shock. _"It was summoned here by someone desperate and angry enough to bring chaos and destruction among mortals."_

_Who would do something like that?_ Stiles asked weakly.

They climbed down a set of stairs and entered the boiler room. Loki looked around and a frown marred Stiles' features when they found a familiar symbol scratched into a wall.

Loki walked over to it and placed Stiles' right hand on it.

_"There is something behind this wall."_ He muttered to Stiles and the teen gulped.

_Can you bring it down?_ He asked and Loki looked around the room. Finding an axe, he walked over to it, took it firmly into his hands, and returned back to the wall. A wave of power made sure that on one would hear the ruckus, and he slammed the sharp edge of the axe into the wall.

It gave after several strong hits, and Loki tore apart a hole in the wall, only to halt when the stench of long decayed flesh and stale air slammed into him, making him move back in an attempt to breathe some fresh air.

_Oh my god,_ Stiles whispered as they gazed at the rotten corpse seated in a chair with something that resembled a sheathed sword and a photo tucked beneath it, _this is horrible._

_"Judging by everything that has happened in this place, this is not the most horrible thing we could have found."_ Loki said and Stiles nodded while Loki slowly approached the corpse. He took the sword and the photo, and they took a look.

_Loki?_

_"Yes?"_

_Doesn't that woman in the photo look familiar?_

Loki frowned as he took in the features of the young Japanese woman Stiles pointed out.

_"I think we need to have a talk with Lady Yukimura."_ Loki said as he looked at the corpse one last time before he turned on his heel and made his way out of the boiler room.

They were about to walk through the doorway, when suddenly the door slammed closed and they were pushed back, making Loki stumble and catch them on the railing before they tumbled down the stairs.

Malicious snickering filled the air and Stiles shivered when a wave of coldness enveloped him as Loki shielded him from the sudden wave of power which washed over them both.

Loki quickly climbed down the stairs while Stiles tried to calm his raging thoughts enough to communicate with the Asgardian.

_What was that? What's going on?!_

_"The Nogitsune." _Loki growled as he prepared himself to protect Stiles at all cost.

The snickering grew louder, followed by heavy, strained, raspy breathing, and the sounds of heavy footsteps meeting the floor.

**"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it; what is it?"**

_"What the fuck was that?!" _Stiles cried out in panic, and Loki quickly turned on his heel when the sound of chains meeting metal echoed through the boiler-room.

_It's playing with us. It's a Trickster, Séaghdha, remember - its point in life are games. _

**"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it; what is it?!"**

_Everyone has it, but no one can lose it? _Stiles repeated in a wavering voice while Loki muttered the same words under his breath, trying to think of an answer. _Loki, come on; we're both better than him! Everyone has it, but no one can lose it! What is it?!_

"I cannot remember anything." Loki pressed out, his voice sounding strange coming from Stiles' mouth.

**"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it; what is it?!"** the Nogitsune roared angrily, and Loki's eyes widened when he felt Stiles go uncharacteristically calm.

_"Séaghdha? Séaghdha?!"_ Loki called out to him.

_A shadow,_ he breathed out sharply when he heard Stiles' thoughtful whisper in the back of his mind, _everyone has it, but no one can lose it! It's a Shadow!_

"Shadow!" Loki shouted. "Everyone has it, but no one can lose it! It's a shadow! Now show yourself!"

Feeling as though a heavy fog was settling over him, Loki steeled his resolve and strengthened the shields around them. He blinked several times quickly when his sight started to blur.

_Loki? Loki?! What's going on?!_

The Trickster tried to fight the weakness which suddenly chained Stiles' limbs, making it impossible for him to move.

In the next moment, out of the shadows made by the big boilers, came a copy of the corpse they found earlier, wrapped up in heavy bandages and moving as though there were shackles around its ankles.

_Oh my god,_ Stiles' choked up, fear-filled voice made Loki tense up, _that's - that's - _

_"Séaghdha, stay with me."_ Loki spoke firmly to the panicking teen. _"We'll get out of this. We'll be fine."_

**"You will never get out of here."** Stiles and Loki focused their attention on the Nogitsune as the air grew heavy and their sight blurred even more, making it seem as though they were staring at the Nogitsune through stained glass. **"You will never get out. We will kill ALL of them!"**

The image in front of them shifted, and just before they lost consciousness, they caught sight of a boy not much older than Stiles, quite chubby, and with an insane grin on his face.

**"We will kill ALL OF THEM!"**

And then everything went black.

**cut**

_Séaghdha? Séaghdha, wake up!_

Stiles jumped awake and immediately regretted it. He rolled to his side and heaved even though he had nothing to throw up, and his body cramped up under dry heaves as nothing but acid and saliva tickled down his chin.

"Oh my god-…" he breathed out weakly, his voice breaking even though it wasn't louder then a whisper.

He rolled on his back as he took in deep breaths, feeling Loki's powers washing over him in waves. Once he could see straight he looked around, and his already churning stomach cramped up. His heart started to pick up speed again, and he scrambled to his feet, plastering himself against the hard, stone wall as he looked around the round chamber they were in, with a single barred door in front of them, and an opening at least 10 meters in the air from which the afternoon sun was shining down on him.

_Séaghdha, you need to calm down. Calm down!_ Loki snapped at him as Stiles started to choke on air, and his whole body shook and cramped up.

"I can't - I can't - oh my god, I-…"

_Séaghdha, listen to me! STILES! _Loki roared and a wave of icy coldness washed over Stiles making him hold his breath. _I'm here. I'm right here. We'll find a way to get out of here, but you need to calm down. _

"Where - where are we?" Stiles whispered as he took deep, calming breaths, trying to calm his heartbeat.

_I don't know. The Nogitsune must have brought us here._ Loki said and Stiles nodded minutely as he finally calmed down enough to get up slowly and walk over to the door to try and open it.

It was welded shut.

"Perfect." He bit out and marched back to the opposite wall, taking a seat before he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. "I never should have gone after it alone." He buried his face in his knees while Loki raised an eyebrow at him.

_What am I - last year's moon?_ He asked dryly and Stiles' head snapped up. _Besides, your friends must already be searching for you. We were all supposed to meet in the morning, right?_

The tension in Stiles' body suddenly washed off, and a grin tilted his lips.

"You're right!" he said and Loki shook his head with a smile full of fondness tugging at his lips.

_Idiot._ He muttered, and Stiles felt a wave of warmth wash his insides.

"So!" he tucked his legs under himself and rested back against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, "Since there's nothing we can do but wait for them to come for us, since the Nogitsune _could_ be waiting somewhere out there, what are we supposed to do?"

Loki chuckled and shook his head as he settled comfortably in the back of Stiles' mind.

_Maybe we could talk?_

"Talk about what? We're _literally_ spending _every living moment_ together. What in the living fuck are we supposed to talk about?" Stiles grumbled sarcastically, and Loki snorted.

_How about the fact that ever since the night the Onni came to see if you are yourself, you never once attempted to talk to Derek? Or about the fact that you are still - quite avidly might I ad - trying to deny that he does, in fact, love you, and wants to be with you? I do believe that those longing glances and attempts to be as close to you as possible he showed every time we gathered in the past days are proof enough._

"He never said anything." Stiles muttered as a furious blush covered his cheeks, and he bowed his head as though he wanted to hide it.

_Séaghdha, you know that you cannot lie to me. You love him. What are you afraid of?_

"What if you've seen wrong? What if Derek cares about me as nothing more than a friend, and I not only make a fool out of myself, but - but lose what little I already have with him?"

_You cannot lose something that you do not have, Séaghdha, and I am afraid that - if you continue avoiding him - he will cease to be a friend to you. He will cease to try approaching you._

Stiles bowed his head low, his chin touching the top of his chest, and let go of a long, tried breath.

_But that is not the only problem, is it?_ Stiles' blush became even worse if possible, and he hugged himself tightly, his fingers digging into his shoulders as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. _Is it the Banshee?_

_"No."_ Stiles thought back to Loki as he bit into his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth.

_What is it then?_ Loki asked, and Stiles sighed when it felt as though strong, comforting arms wrapped themselves around his hunched form.

_"You're in my head, Loki. Figure it out."_ He thought almost bitterly, and the Trickster froze up.

He truly tried to give the child as much privacy as he could since they shared the same mind. He only focused on Stiles' thoughts when they were about research, keeping away from anything private.

Taking his words as an unspoken permission, Loki delved into his Host's thoughts, and what he found there made him choke up.

They have been sharing the same body for over 6 weeks now. For 6 weeks they lived as one, their bonds growing as they got to know one another. Loki was so amused and overtaken by Stiles' growing love for Derek, and his own growing feelings for the child he was possessing, that he failed to notice something else growing in Stiles' heart.

_Oh, Séaghdha._ He muttered as he felt Stiles' body coil as though he was ready for a hit, and Loki enveloped the almost-18-year-old in warmth, showering his soul with his own feelings.

_"What am I to do, Loki? I love Derek! You know I do! And yet I-…"_

_I'm sorry, little one._ Loki whispered to his Host. _I feel as though I've forced my own feelings upon-…_

_"Your feelings?"_ Stiles' head snapped up as wonder colored his handsome features. In the next moment his body slumped as Loki pulled him into his mind and his eyes slipped closed as he found himself facing the image of the Asgardian in his mind.

Loki was smiling at him almost lovingly, and Stiles felt as though he was enveloped in a warm, soft blanket.

"Can you not feel it, Séaghdha? After all, we _are_ sharing one mind and body." Stiles stared in Loki's green eyes, so much like Derek's, and yet oh so different, and his heart started picking up speed.

"Loki-…" he took a step closer to the Trickster and raised his right arm as though he wanted to touch him, but halted.

"I am so sorry, little one. I allowed my feelings to mix in with yours and in that way made you believe that you were falling in-…"

"No!" the teen cut him off and crossed the small distance between them, taking a firm hold of Loki's arms as he stared up at him, and Loki felt like a clawed hand gripped his heart. "Don't you dare," he pressed out through his teeth, and Loki's eyes widened, "don't you _dare_ say that I've mixed my feelings with your own, because you know _damn well_ that I'm better than that!"

The Trickster stared in Stiles' anger-filled eyes - eyes the color of late autumn leaves when the sun hits them _just right_, turning their orange color golden, and revealing timeless knowledge the world hides in its depths.

Loki could write odes just about Stiles' eyes, because everything the teen is - his every thought and feeling, was revealed in those beautiful eyes.

His full, lush lips were down-turned, and his bottom lip was quivering as he breathed difficultly, and his whole body shivered so close to Loki's.

"You know damn well that I'm not an idiot, Loki, so don't treat me like-…" not able to hold back, Loki cut off Stiles by leaning in a kissing him. Even though they were sharing one body, even though they were merely manifestations of themselves within Stiles' mind, the kiss felt more than real.

Stiles moaned as Loki wrapped his arms around his thin waist and pulled him hard against his chest, taking his breath away and making his knees go week. Stiles' long, dexterous fingers entwined in Loki's hair as he grabbed fistfuls of the long black tresses and pulled the Trickster closer, deepening the kiss and making the Asgardian hum as pleasure surged through them both.

"Séaghdha-…"

"Don't." Stiles cut him off and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Please, don't. I don't know if Derek loves me. I don't know how all of this will end. If I learned one thing since Scott was bitten is that I can't - I can't miss any chances. I don't - I don't love you like I love him, Loki, and I-…"

"I know." Loki interrupted him as he raised his left hand and cupped Stiles' left cheek in it, caressing it with his thumb as though he was holding the most precious jewel in the world in his arms. "I know, and I cannot mind. My imprisonment within your body was my punishment and a means to teach me a lesson. If my lesson was to see what true love is, then I've learned it. If my lesson was to meet someone who is pure at heart despite facing evil, who is strong-willed and loyal to the end even when all odds are against him, then I have learned my lesson. If I was supposed to learn what it means to love someone strong enough to let them go when their true love comes for them, then-…" he licked his dry lips, closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against Stiles as he cupped the back of his head and pulled him as close to himself as he could. "I am honored to have met you, Séaghdha Stilinski; Stiles. I am honored to have earned a _speck_ of your love. And I am happy. I am happy that I am here with you, because I am willing to put my life on the line to protect you from that Demon. I was caught by surprise last time, but it will not happen again. The Nogitsune will not hurt you. That I promise you."

"Loki-…" his breath hitched in his throat when Loki took a hold of his head with both hands, and Stiles felt the Trickster shiver against him.

"I have done so many bad things, Séaghdha; my admirable hawk. I have wronged my brother, my parents - I have betrayed them by allowing the Unknown to use the jealousy I hid in my heart and twist it into anger and thirst for vengeance. I have hurt many. You are my repentance. You are my lesson. If I were to die now, I would die knowing that I have finally seen what it means to be _good_. I am happy to have met you, Séaghdha. Thank you for showing me what it means to live for-…" Loki's breath caught in his throat when a pair of lush, soft lips covered his, and the taste of Stiles - the feel of the perfect body against his - made his thoughts disappear.

The teen kissed him as though he wanted to become one with him. He kissed him as though he wanted to cut his very essence into Loki; to mark him with everything he was as though it would erase everything Loki suffered and did in the past.

And somehow - although it shouldn't be possible - it appeared to be working.

Loki grunted when Stiles flattened his body against his as he deepened the kiss, holding Loki in place by fisting his hands almost too harshly in his hair. Loki could do nothing but give in.

His hands settled on Stiles' hips as the teen rubbed against him, awakening a need in Loki he hadn't felt in his life.

Even though he knew he would never be they boy's first choice, even though he knew Stiles truly _did_ belong to Derek despite refusing to realize that Derek loved him and that he was the werewolf's Mate, he decided to allow himself this moment of selfishness.

Stiles gasped and his knees betrayed him when Loki pulled back from the kiss, and latched his teeth on Stiles' neck.

He lowered the both down, and pulled Stiles to straddle his lap, taking a firm hold of the teen's ass and snapping his hips up. Stiles' eyes slipped closed and his head tilted back, giving Loki full reign over his body.

The Trickster rose to his knees only to lay Stiles on the ground as he kissed and nibbled on the tender skin stretched over Stiles' quickly pumping jugular vein. The teen's hands slipped to Loki's shoulders as the Trickster slid his down Stiles' sides, tucking them under Stiles' shirt.

He tsked at the offending clothes and smirked lightly, and Stiles' eyes snapped open when he realized that he was stark naked in front of the God of Mischief.

Before he could even _think_ of covering himself, Loki ground down against him, equally lacking clothes, and kissed him hard enough to steal his breath away.

"Are you forgetting that I have already seen all of you, my hawk?" he drawled against Stiles' lips, making the teen shiver and gasp as Loki leaned over him, slipping his warm hands from Stiles' knees to his hips. "I have seen all of you, and I shall forever remember ever single piece of you."

He slid his hands up Stiles' sides, making him raise his hands only to hold his wrists above his head with his left hand while he traced the tips of his fingers of his right hand down the middle of Stiles' chest and stomach, laying his hand flat just an inch above the teen's straining need.

"Loki-…"

"Even though you belong to Derek, I-…" he looked in Stiles' eyes and the teen's heart skipped a beat, his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened when he looked in Loki's eyes, full of sadness, pain and surrender, "I wish to have you this one time."

"Is this real?" Stiles murmured just before Loki leaned down and kissed him tenderly.

"It is only as real as a dream, my admirable, lovely hawk." He whispered in the teen's right ear as he took a hold of his cock with his right hand and circled the head with his thumb, making the teen hiccup and arch up against him.

He locked his hands in place with his powers as he slowly kissed down his neck, pumping the teens cock lazily and enjoying the gasps and mewls rolling off of those full, lush lips.

He teased his right nipple with his left thumb, doing light, languid circles around it while he latched his lips on his left and bit into it before soothing it with his tongue, enjoying the startled yelp which soon turned into a moan of pure pleasure.

He tightened his hold on Stiles' cock, teasing his slit with his thumb before he kissed down his chest, nuzzled his nose in the line of hairs leading to his dick, before he removed his hand.

He smirked when the teen whined in disdain only to cry out and arch up when Loki took him into his mouth and sucked on him, moaning at the taste of the teen's innocence.

He slipped his right hand under Stiles, his left still playing with Stiles' right nipple, and as he relaxed his throat and swallowed Stiles' whole, he placed his right index and middle fingers on Stiles' entrance, and with a small push of power took any and all chances of the teen feeling any pain away.

Stiles threw his head back and bucked up when Loki pushed two of his fingers inside his wet channel, setting up a rhythm that matched the bobbing of his head.

Stiles didn't know whether he should push up in Loki's mouth or push himself on the Trickster's fingers which just weren't reaching deep enough. Surge after surge of pleasure shook his body, and he whined when Loki placed his left hand flat on Stiles' stomach to hold him down.

"Please, Loki! Please - just - I need -…" the Trickster allowed the teen's cock to slip out of his mouth and climbed over him as he twisted his fingers around and hit his prostate harshly, making the young man under him gasp as he arched up.

Loki settled between his invitingly parted legs as he pulled his fingers out of him and took a hold of his own straining need. He set Stiles' hands free as he rested his weight on his left elbow, leading his cock to Stiles' loosened entrance with his right hand.

The teen's hands fisted in Loki's hair as he heaved for air, only to stop breathing and freeze up when Loki thrust into his tight heat kissing him at the same time.

He stilled for a mere moment waiting for Stiles to accept him, and the teen's eyes opened, looking up at Loki with passion, desire and _love_ the Trickster never saw aimed at himself.

He pulled out until only the head of his dick was inside Stiles only to thrust in almost brutally, but when Stiles gasped and threw his head back with pleasure written all over his face, Loki knew that he did no wrong.

The rhythm was hard and fast, and both knew that it would be over too soon for their liking.

Loki hooked his forearms under Stiles' knees, bending him almost in half as he thrust into him faster and faster, hitting his prostate with unfailing precision. The teen reached up and cupped Loki's neck in his hands, pulling him down to rest his forehead against his, and within a second he was coming between them, pulling Loki over the edge less than a moment later.

Loki swallowed difficultly as Stiles fell to sleep and his own consciousness took hold of the teen's body. Stiles faded into the back of his mind as Loki took over, and as Stiles' eyes opened they were no longer their usual color.

If anyone was there to see, they would be terrified of the dark green eyes which promised nothing but pain and strife to whomever angered the mighty creature residing in the child's body.

_Even if it takes my life, I will not allow anything to happen to him._ Loki thought as he stood up and made his way towards the welded door.

The fact that the night has fallen told him just how much time they spent in Stiles' mind. Heavy clouds were covering the moon as he stopped in front of the door, and they melted into nothing as he delved deep into himself, breaking the chains placed upon him forcefully, knowing that it would take his life because he went against the punishment placed upon him by the Powers that Be.

He walked up the stairs as something heavy settled upon his back and started filling his lungs. He could feel the darkness coming and he could feel Stiles' friends approaching.

_After tonight I will be no more._

He walked up the stairs into the long hallway, listening to the screams and cries of the souls the Nogitsune destroyed.

He placed a shield upon Stiles' sleeping consciousness, and as he walked to his demise, aware of what was waiting for him, he started weaving his very being, everything that he was into Stiles' body and soul.

The child would be safe.

He would remember nothing.

He wouldn't remember Loki.

He wouldn't remember his feelings towards the Trickster.

Before the Pack arrived, Loki would destroy the Nogitsune, and everything dark there is in Beacon Hills.

He would make sure that Stiles - his Séaghdha, his hawk - would be safe. He would tie everything he was to Stiles disappearing willingly - _knowing_ that the child he came to love with all of his soul would be safe.

As he stepped out of the dark place rain started to fall, drenching Stiles' body to the bone. Out of the darkness stepped the poor child the Nogitsune possessed.

**"We were waiting for you."** The voice which passed over the child's lips was not his own, and a frown full of determination and disgust marred Stiles' handsome face as Loki pulled on all of his power.

"Surrender and your death may be quick." Loki spoke firmly and the Nogitsune laughed at him.

Loki could feel the Pack and the Yukimura family approaching, and knew that he had to finish it before they arrived. He could not afford for them to see him. It would all remain unknown - a mystery.

They would find Stiles without any memories of what occurred. The boy wouldn't even remember ever being possessed by Loki.

He would forget everything.

But he would be safe.

He would be alright.

And that was the only comfort Loki had.

That and the sweet dream of having Stiles just once in his arms, would be all that Loki will take with him into oblivion.

**"Who are you to threaten us?!"** the Nogitsune laughed and a smirk full of mischievousness tilted Stiles' lips, green eyes filling with an evil intent.

"Loki of Asgard, and believe me when I tell you, _trickster_" he drawled as he raised Stiles' hands and his powers danced around him, "you have met your mach."

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed as two powerful creatures fought to kill. The air cracked with electricity as fist met fist, and the ground shook with the power of the Trickster of Asgard.

Loki fought with everything he had, and the Nogitsune knew that it would lose, but it fought valiantly.

With a pained grunt it met the floor, and Loki towered over it with the lightning flashing in the sky.

**"Chaos will come again."** It pressed out over blood flowing down its chin, filling its throat, but Loki merely smirked as he raised Stiles' right hand.

"Not in this millennia."

And with a bone-chilling scream, the Nogitsune was no more, leaving nothing but a dying fly behind as its vessel turned to dust.

Loki stepped onto the fly with a snort just as rain stopped falling.

He took a few steps back before he fell to his knees, tilted his head back, and looked at the clearing sky.

The moon shone down upon him, almost caressing Stiles' body and Loki's tired soul.

"It is over." He murmured.

"STILES?!" he tiled his head to the side when several frantic calls reached his ears.

He could feel his powers fading.

He could feel himself diminishing.

With last specks of his powers, he made sure that there would be no proof of his existence in Stiles' body and tilted his head to the left in time to see the whole Pack running towards him with Derek and the Sheriff in the lead.

Loki swallowed as his sight started to blur.

_I love you, my Séaghdha._ He thought as he closed his eyes, bonding his being to the child's to ensure his survival. As the last of his powers faded into nothing, his last thought was that he hoped Stiles would forget everything about him.

As the body of the child fell to the side, Loki felt - with last bits of his consciousness - two strong, muscled arms wrap themselves around Stiles' body.

He opened his eyes and through a veil saw Derek's face, marred with an expression of utter devastation looking down at him.

"Stiles? Stiles, stay with me." Derek blurted out as he held Stiles' body to his chest with his right arm and cupped Stiles' cheek in his left hand.

In the corner of his sight, Loki could see Chris Argent holding the Sheriff back with the Pack, together with Mrs. Yukimura and Kira, staring at them with horror in their eyes.

"Stiles, please, please, stay with me." Derek whispered as he caressed Stiles' cheek with his thumb. "Please." Tears trailed down his cheeks, and Stiles' lips tilted into a small smile as Loki faded away.

_Take care of him, Derek Hale. Take care of him._

And he faded away, certain that the one he came to love most would be safe.

_Good bye mother, father, brother. I hope I have made you proud._

**cut**

_Goodbye, my friend, goodbye  
My love, you are in my heart.  
It was preordained we should part  
And be reunited by and by. _

_Goodbye: no handshake to endure.  
Let's have no sadness — furrowed brow.  
There's nothing new in dying now  
Though living is no newer._

_- Sergei Aleksandrovich Esenin, 'Goodbye, my friend, goodbye'_

**cut**

"Stiles?" the former Alpha whispered weakly as he caressed Stiles' cheek with his thumb. The teen's eyes slowly slipped closed as he relaxed within his hold. His head fell against his chest, and a long breath left his lips which were alarmingly blue.

He wasn't breathing.

His heart wasn't beating.

"Stiles, please-…" his voice broke as fresh tears filled his eyes, and his heart felt as though it was breaking. He choked up and bowed down, resting his forehead on Stiles'. "Please, wake up. I love you. Please, Stiles, don't leave me. Please. Please, not you. Anyone but you, please-…" he was cut of by a sharp intake of breath, and the teen arching within his hold.

He leaned back, acting on instinct as Stiles started to cough and cramp up in his arms. He was joined by the Sheriff as he turned Stiles on his side, faintly hearing Chris order his daughter to call an ambulance.

The Sheriff was in front of him, and they were both holding Stiles as the teen coughed, fighting to breathe.

"Dad?" his voice was broken and strained as he looked up at his father, and John cried out and enveloped his son in his arms while Derek almost collapsed to his side, relief such as he never felt before enveloping his body.

His eyes met John's before he looked around at the others.

Not one of them knew what happened. The werewolves could smell the Nogitsune's putrid stench, but it was nowhere to be found, and Stiles seemed to be alright.

Later they would start a search.

Later they would try to find out what happened.

For now, the only thing that mattered was that they found Stiles, and that he was alive.

It was the only thing that mattered.

**cut**

Stiles walked around his room, taking different papers off of the walls and throwing them into the trashcan. It appeared as though he was ignoring the quiet presence sitting on his bed, watching his every move as though he was afraid that Stiles would either collapse or disappear.

"Stiles, please take a seat." Derek spoke up after some 15 minutes they spent in silence. The teen stopped as he threw the last piece of paper in the trashcan and turned around to look at Derek.

"I can't." He spoke in a tight, strained voice. "I have - I have a feeling I'm forgetting something. There's - there's so much missing from my memory that I-…"

"Stiles!" the werewolf jumped to his feet and took a hold of Stiles' arms when the teen started to tremble, his breathing became quick, and his heartbeat picked up speed. "Hey!" Derek cupped his cheeks in his hands and made him look up at him.

There was sorrow and fear in Stiles' eyes, and the teen's hands fisted on Derek's chest as though he was the only thing keeping him sane.

After they found Stiles they brought him to the hospital, and Stiles spent two nights there under surveillance while the Pack searched the city. Mrs. Yukimura confirmed that the Nogitsune was gone. There was no trace of it.

No one knew what happened.

Stiles remembered nothing.

He didn't remember what happened on the night he went missing or what happened while he was away.

According to what he said, he remembered little since the night they defeated the Alpha Pack and Jennifer. Deaton's sister Marin talked with him, but Stiles remembered nothing. It was as though something or someone erased his memories.

The teen was alright - medically speaking he was alright.

Mentally?

He was constantly tense and panicking.

"Hey!" Derek whispered as he wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close to himself, and Stiles buried his face in Derek's shoulder, wrapping his own arms around Derek's waist. "I'm here. You're alright. Even if you never remember, you'll be alright. Your dad's here, Scott and the Pack are here. _I'm_ here."

Stiles slowly raised his head and looked up at Derek.

There was so much to be seen in the former Alpha's eyes. Stiles vaguely remembered times he and Derek spent together in the past weeks. He vaguely remembered avoiding the werewolf for some unknown reason.

"Why was I avoiding you?" he whispered and Derek frowned. Stiles blushed furiously and ducked his head, but when he tried to step out of Derek's hold the werewolf cupped the back of his head with his big, warm right hand, and held him tight against himself with his left arm wrapped around him.

Stiles buried his face in Derek's right shoulder shivering as the older man scrapped his blunt nails against his scalp.

"I don't know." Derek finally spoke up. "You didn't act any different than you normally do. Yes, you did avoid staying alone with me. But I-…" he buried his nose in Stiles' hair as the teen shivered within his arms, "I never got to talk to you. When we first met after I came back, the meeting with the Onni shook you up, and I left without telling you everything. Later there was no time." Stiles raised his head, looking straight in Derek's eyes due to them being equally tall.

"What did you need to tell me?" he asked and Derek gulped. He moved back and took Stiles' hands in his before he led him over to the bed. They took seats side by side, and Derek clasped Stiles' hands together between his own, bigger ones.

"First, I wanted to apologize." Stiles frowned at him when Derek ducked his head for a moment before he took a deep breath and raised his head to look at him again. "I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you before the Alphas came to town. You didn't deserve my anger. You were always there to help me. You saved my life when you could have left me to die. You had every right to-…"

"Derek, no-…"

"You had the right." Derek cut him off and Stiles' lips parted as though he wanted to say something, but Derek spoke up before he could. "You had the right because I deserved it. I lied to you from the first day we met, and I treated you horribly."

"Derek, you didn't lie-…"

"I did. I lied to you, and I lied to myself because I - I didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to accept it because I thought I wasn't - I wasn't good enough."

"Good enough for what?" Stiles leaned closer and his eyes dove into Derek's as though he could read the answer in Derek's eyes. Derek took a deep breath through his nose before he let it go through his mouth.

"Second thing I want to tell you - I - the reason why I didn't come to you before I left is that - I - I couldn't face you." The fact that the older man was stuttering so much told Stiles that the words which were rolling off of his lips were god's honest truth. They were coming right out of his soul, and Stiles just couldn't take his eyes off of Derek's which were looking at him - imploring him to believe him. "I couldn't face you before letting go of my past."

"But why?" the teen breathed out in a whisper, and his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat when Derek raised his right hand and cupped his cheek gently.

"That's the third thing I wanted to tell you, even though it should have been the first." Derek murmured as he caressed his cheek with his thumb.

Stiles was so close to him his warmth was seeping into his body. His scent was practically overwhelming him. His closeness was enveloping him. There was nothing but Stiles and him, and Derek felt as though the last bits of guilt and pain that still remained in his heart faded into nothing, as he saw love in Stiles eyes behind confusion and hope.

"You're my Mate, Stiles." Derek whispered and Stiles' breath caught in his throat. "I don't know you if can accept me. I know I wronged you a lot of times. I know I don't deserve-…" his words died when Stiles moved forward and sealed his lips over Derek's in a desperate, sloppy, wet kiss.

Derek grunted when Stiles moved closer and he moved his right hand to cup the back of Stiles' head, while the teen raised his hands and took a firm hold of the collar of Derek's Henley.

"Stiles-…"

"I love you." The teen blurted out as he pecked Derek's lips, and the werewolf let go of a strained whine. "I love you, you dumb, _stupid_ Sourwolf."

He wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist as the teen climbed his lap, straddling him as he wrapped his arms around Derek's broad shoulders and buried his face in Derek's neck.

"I love you so much." He whispered and Derek squeezed his eyes tightly shut, burying his nose beneath Stiles' left ear, breathing in his pure, perfect scent.

"I didn't think - I never hoped-…" Stiles moved back, grabbed Derek's head between his hands digging his fingers into the tender skin behind Derek's ears, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"You're an idiot." He whispered as he rested his forehead on Derek's. "You're a right idiot."

For some reason Derek felt like laughing.

And he did.

Stiles' lips tilted into a relieved smile, and when Derek stopped laughing with a content sigh, and tightened his hold on him, Stiles knew.

He knew that things would start looking up.

Even his faulty memory didn't seem like much of a problem anymore.

The Nogitsune was gone.

They were all alive.

If he was supposed to remembered he would.

Right now, the only thing that mattered to him was that his love for Derek wasn't one-sided.

Everything else could wait.

**cut**

Days turned to weeks.

Weeks turned to months.

Months turned to years.

6 years after the Nogitsune was defeated Stiles, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Allison and Isaac finished college and returned to Beacon Hills. Scott and Isaac started working at the Animal Clinic with Deaton. Kira became a History professor, taking her father's place in Beacon Hills High.

Allison became a deputy under Sheriff Stilinski, and her dad retired from the Hunter business, settling in Beacon Hills, working as an outside contractor of Beacon Hills Police.

Ethan and Aiden left Beacon Hills shortly after the defeat of the Nogitsune, and they never heard from them again.

Lydia started working at the local college as a Math professor, and she was working on a book that would surely win her the Fields Award.

Stiles ended up going into Law Enforcement and became a detective. It wasn't much of a surprise actually. It was _somewhat_ of a surprise when Derek started working at the local library, but Stiles always said that Derek had a geek hiding under all that muscle.

Sheriff Stilinski and Mellissa McCall finally started dating 3 years ago, and although neither said anything about tying the knot, the Pack knew that they loved one another deeply.

Beacon Hills lived in peace. For some reason the Nemeton died off and its power waned shortly after the Nogitsune disappeared.

Except an occasional Omega and a group of hunters, the Pack faced no more serious threats.

It made it possible for the teens to leave for college without fear of having to run back.

Scott and Kira were going strong. Allison and Isaac, after dancing around each other for some time parted ways, and Allison was now dating Deputy Perish, while Isaac seemed to be seriously infatuated with a young woman which opened a flower shop a few houses down the Animal Clinic. Lydia was dating a man she met while she was at college, and she finally seemed to have let go of her love for Jackson, even though she still remembered him and held him in her heart.

As for Stiles and Derek?

When Stiles left for college, Derek stayed behind to rebuild the old Hale House. Cora and Peter returned to help him, and once it was done, Cora went to college to study to be a pediatrician, and Peter went off to see the world. He would send a postcard occasionally, but there were no signs of him coming back.

Derek would visit Stiles at college every other weekend, and when Stiles would come back for the holidays they would spend them together with the Sheriff, even though Stiles moved all of his things in the renovated Hale House.

After he finished college and started working as a detective of the Beacon Hills Police, he and Derek finally started to settle down.

Even though they loved one another, and Stiles accepted Derek, there was something stopping them from Mating. Stiles never remembered what happened. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him that something was missing.

Even though he tried to let go of it, every time he would come back to Beacon Hills the feeling would triple.

Derek didn't mind. Stiles felt guilty for it, but the werewolf was willing to wait for as long as the younger man needed.

They had time.

They had all the time in the world.

**cut**

"Honey, I'm home!" Stiles called out as he entered his and Derek's home.

He took his jacket off as he hummed under his breath only to stop when no answer reached him. He hung his jacket on the coat rack as he frowned and walked deeper into the house.

"Derek?" he called out, knowing that Derek also worked the morning shift and that he should have already arrived home.

He walked into the kitchen and his eyes fell on a note waiting for him on the table. He walked over to it and took it, smiling when he recognized Derek's handwriting.

_Went to buy groceries. I'll be home as quickly as possible.  
Love you._

He chuckled and shook his head as he placed the paper on the table, and made his way out of the kitchen.

A shiver passed down his spine and he stopped, turning on his heel and facing the entrance.

The atmosphere grew heavy as his heartbeat picked up speed, and he found it heavy to breathe.

Something was calling him.

_Someone_ was calling him.

Not even realizing what he was doing, he made his way out of the house.

He walked into the forest in a trance-like state, his eyes dull and his arms hanging limply by his sides.

The sun shone down upon him as only the sound of his feet hitting the ground echoed around him.

He stopped and raised his head as he came upon a clearing, and in front of him was the dead form of the Nemeton.

Standing in front of him, unseen by his eyes, were two men and a woman of royal standing, and they were looking at him with expressions full of both pain and something that resembled peace.

"So he is truly gone." The younger man whose long blond hair glimmered in the sun spoke up.

"Not gone, Thor." The woman - Frigga, the Queen of Asgard - spoke as her eyes filled with tears of happiness and her lips tilted into a smile. Her son looked at her with confusion in his eyes while the King of Asgard, Odin, chuckled and looked at his wife. "He lives within this child."

"He redeemed himself." Odin said and looked at his son before he looked at the Nemeton and the lone small branch full of green leaves growing in the middle of it.

All three of them looked at Stiles, and Frigga raised her right arm. Stiles walked over to her, and stopped right in front of her, and Frigga raised her hands and cupped his cheeks between them, looking into his unfocused, dull eyes.

"He bound his essence into this child, and made himself one with him, erasing all memories of himself from the child's mind." She caressed his cheeks with her thumbs and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

Muttering something against his skin in a language long forgotten by humans, she let go of him and joined her husband and son.

"Loki erased his sins and redeemed himself in the eyes of the Powers that Be. These lands shall remember him forever, he shall protect it for all eternity, because from this boy he knew love, and from his heart he received a heart of his own." She placed her left hand on Odin's right shoulder, and her right hand on Thor's left shoulder before she looked at both of them. "Let us go. We shall continue to watch over Midgard and protect it. Loki would have wanted that."

With that said they disappeared and Stiles was left alone in the clearing.

_Séaghdha._

A warm breeze danced around him, and he walked over to the Nemeton.

_My lovely hawk; my admirable human._

His eyes cleared and his breath hitched in his throat when a familiar voice called out to him.

**cut**

"Stiles!" Derek ran onto the clearing, out of breath and with wide eyes full of worry.

Stiles faced him and smiled at him calmly, and the werewolf stopped right in front of him.

"I thought you went for groceries." Stiles said and Derek frowned. "I just went for a walk."

"And you came here?" Derek asked as he looked around. There was a strange scent in the air, and his skin was crawling with something he couldn't explain. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was like something warm was caressing his skin.

He looked at Stiles when he chuckled, and the younger man took his right hand in his left as he approached him and leaned in to kiss him. He cupped his face in his right hand, and traced his jaw with his thumb.

"I was reminiscing." Stiles whispered against Derek's lips as he nuzzled his nose against the werewolf's. "It's been 6 years since it all ended, five of which I was at college so I didn't have time to think about it all. Now that I've finally settled-…" he sighed and looked at the Nemeton over his right shoulder.

Derek's frown deepened when he saw the unreadable expression on Stiles' face. Something he couldn't name flashed over his eyes before he looked at Derek and smiled at him lovingly.

He kissed him again, and all of the tension Derek felt seemed to seep out of him. He sighed against Stiles' lips and rested his forehead on his.

"Let's go home, Sourwolf." He murmured, and Derek could do nothing but nod and follow after him, not letting go of his hand.

Upon returning to the house, Stiles immediately started preparing dinner while Derek went off to take a shower.

They dined in peace, and once they were done, they retreated into their bedroom and Stiles started a movie without saying a word.

This was what they did when they weren't with the Pack. Sometimes they would watch a movie, sometimes they would go out. Sometimes the whole Pack would gather to hang out. There were times when they'd go to visit John and Mellissa or any of the others pairs.

If they worked the afternoon shift, more often than not they would end up going straight to bed.

Sometimes they would make out, but they never went all the way.

On that night though, that changed.

Derek looked down at Stiles when the younger man snuggled closer to him.

Derek was resting on several pillows, with his right hand under his head and his left arm wrapped around Stiles whose head was resting on Derek's chest, right over his heart.

The younger man raised his head, feeling Derek's eyes on himself, and rested his chin on Derek's chest as his eyes met the werewolf's.

Neither paid any attention to the movie as Stiles slowly leaned up and kissed Derek lovingly.

Derek lowered his right hand to cup the back of Stiles' head as the younger man deepened the kiss, and the werewolf hummed when Stiles pushed his left thigh between his legs. Stiles placed his left hand flat on Derek's chest as he nuzzled his cheek against his before he nibbled on his neck, and a growl vibrated in Derek's chest.

"Stiles?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" the younger man moved back only to straddle Derek's waist, looking down at him with darkened eyes and lips tilted into a smirk.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he murmured as he placed his hands on Derek's chest and circled his hardening nipples through the thin material of his t-shirt with his index fingers, making the werewolf shiver under him as he took a hold of Stiles' thighs.

Stiles slipped his hands up to Derek's shoulders, framing his head with his forearms as he bowed down to kiss him, and Derek's lips parted as his breath hitched in his throat when Stiles rolled his hips rubbing his awakening erection against his own through the layers of their clothes.

Derek dragged his right hand up Stiles' ass, slipping it under his shirt before he put pressure on the small of Stiles' back, making him ground down against his cock. Stiles laughed breathlessly against his lips before he moved back a little and looked in Derek's eyes before he nuzzled his nose against Derek's.

"Make love to me, Derek." He murmured and the werewolf tensed up. "We've waited long enough for this."

"Stiles-…" the werewolf growled as he flipped them over, and Stiles chuckled before Derek kissed him, stealing his breath away.

Stiles bent his knees, cradling Derek's hips between his thighs as he hooked his feet around Derek's knees and arched his hips up, grounding his own hard cock against Derek's.

Derek braced his weight on his knees as he kissed and nipped down Stiles' throat and slipped his hands under Stiles' shirt, taking a hold of his sides and digging his fingers into the tender, sensitive skin he found there.

Stiles sighed and hummed as he threw his head back as though he was offering his neck to Derek, his hands fisting in Derek's hair as the werewolf nibbled on his right nipple through his shirt, leaving a wet spot on it.

He pushed Stiles' shirt up as he moved back, and Stiles let go of Derek so the werewolf could take his shirt off of him. Without pause, Stiles moved up to take Derek's shirt off, only for Derek to push him down, slamming his lips against Stiles' and kissing him with every piece of love and pent up desire in his heart.

Stiles moaned as he placed his hands on Derek's shoulders and slipped them down his arms, tracing the firm muscles with the tips of his fingers while Derek's hands took a hold of his thighs and he nibbled on Stiles' right collar-bone, making the teen huff and arch up against him.

He gasped and his eyes slipped closed when Derek took his left nipple into his mouth, and Stiles' hands fisted in Derek's hair, making the werewolf growl approvingly when he felt Stiles' blunt nails against his scalp.

He slipped his hands inside Stiles' sweatpants and boxers, pushing them down as he kissed down Stiles' stomach. Stiles allowed his legs to fall to the sides as Derek moved back to take his clothes off of him.

The younger man smiled at him as he sat up and kneeled in front of Derek, placing his hands on his chest and pushing him back until Derek lied down. Stiles licked his lips as he tucked his fingers under the waistband of Derek's trousers and boxers and tugged on them, making Derek let go of a wavering breath as his hard, thick length was slowly released from the confines of his clothes.

Stiles placed a teasing, promising kiss on his naval before he moved down as he undressed Derek and threw his clothes to the side on top of his own. He crawled over the werewolf, bracing himself on his hands before he swooped in to kiss him and arched into him, slowly rubbing his achingly hard member against Derek's own.

Derek flipped them over again, latching his lips on Stiles' neck as he ground his hips down against Stiles', and the younger man grabbed a hold of the foot-board of the bed and gasped as Derek kissed down his chest, teased his nipples with this fingers and left bright red bite-marks all over his shoulders, chest and stomach on his way to Stiles' hard cock.

Stiles yelped when Derek flipped him over and pulled him up to his knees, with his hands on Stiles' hips, and the younger man looked over his shoulder in time to see Derek take a firm hold of the globes of his ass and spread them before he ducked in, and Stiles buried his face in the mattress when he felt Derek's tongue lick his entrance.

He groaned and fisted his hands around the bars of the foot-board, and his torso arched into the bed when he felt Derek rub around his entrance with his thumbs before he spread his ass-cheeks, and Stiles whimpered when he felt Derek push his tongue inside him, moaning at the taste of his Mate.

The knuckles of Stiles' hands were white from the force he held onto the bars with, and goose-bumps appeared on his skin as surge after surge of pleasure traveled up his spine.

It wasn't enough.

He needed more.

He needed Derek's hands all over him, his dick inside him.

He needed Derek to mark him in every way possible.

He needed all of him.

He head snapped up and he cried out when he felt one finger enter him, and Derek kneeled behind him only to lean over him to wrap his left hand around Stiles' neglected member, pumping it in time with the thrusts of his finger.

He littered loving kisses over Stiles' shoulders and the nape of his neck as he prepared Stiles for something much, _much_ bigger than his fingers.

"Derek - Derek, please, I-…"

"Shhhhh…" Derek's breath tickled his right ear and neck as he soothed him lovingly, his middle finger joining his index finger at the same time as he circled the head of Stiles' cock, spreading the pre-come over it.

Stiles whined as his bit into his right arm, pushing back on Derek's fingers as the werewolf nibbled on his neck. He cried out when Derek rubbed his prostate and stopped moving his fingers, rubbing that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him and making Stiles shiver in pleasure.

"Derek, I won't last for long! Please!" he cried out in a breaking voice, and gasped when Derek pulled his fingers out of him. He yelped when he found himself on his back again, and let go of the bars to entangle his fingers in Derek's hair.

"Lube. We need lube." Derek blurted out against Stiles' lips between frantic kisses, and Stiles cursed under his breath before he flipped Derek on his back. The werewolf growled and sat up while Stiles reached over to the nightstand and dug through the drawer, searching for the bottle of hand lotion he kept there.

He let go of a triumphant 'a-ha!' only for it to turn into a yelp when Derek took a hold of his ankles and pulled him back.

Stiles laughed as he rolled over on his back, before he sat up and opened to bottle. Derek plucked it out of his hands as he leaned in for a deep, languid kiss, and Stiles chuckled against his lips, chasing after Derek when he tried to move back.

He took the bottle back and poured its contents over his right hand, before he threw the bottle to the side. He cupped the back of Derek's head with his left hand while he took a hold of his hard member with his right and pumped it, spreading the lotion over it and teasing the slit with his thumb, all the while nibbling on Derek's bottom lip and escaping him whenever Derek tried to kiss him.

The werewolf growled, grabbed his thighs and picked him up, making Stiles let go of him before he laid him down on the bed.

Stiles crawled backwards before his head was resting on the pillows, and he spread his legs invitingly to accept Derek between them.

Derek placed his hands on Stiles' knees, before he slipped them down his thighs, hips and waist. He slid them under Stiles while the younger man fisted his hands in Derek's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, gasping against the werewolf's lips when he felt the head of Derek's cock nudge his entrance, and Derek nuzzled his nose against Stiles'.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked for the first time and Stiles looked deep into his eyes.

He caressed Derek's cheeks with his thumbs, before he leaned up and kissed him.

"Make me yours." He murmured, and Derek let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding.

For years he waited for this moment. While making out, blow jobs and hand jobs _did _ offer him relief, while just being in Stiles' presence was enough after he thought himself unworthy of the younger man loving him, he yearned to mark Stiles as his.

He yearned for his scent to be engraved in every pore of Stiles' body - for the younger man to belong to him in every sense of the word.

As he braced his weight on his left elbow, he reached between them with his right hand and took a hold of his weeping cock, leading it to Stiles' loosened entrance. Stiles cupped Derek's neck with his hands, entwining his fingers as he pulled Derek down to press his forehead against his.

Both held their breaths as Derek pushed into him, and Stiles slowly raised his hips to meet him.

He could feel every inch of Derek's rock hard, searing hot cock as he pushed into him. His heart beat hard against his ribcage, as though it wanted to beat its way out, and he could swear that his lungs would collapse on him.

They breathed out as one when Derek bottomed out, and Stiles opened his eyes to look up at Derek. His heart skipped a beat when he found a pair of electric blue eyes staring down at him. Derek took a hold of his left thigh with his right hand, his grip so hard it was sure to leave bruises, and his nails were turning into claws as his jaw started to jut out with his teeth sharpening.

A surge of excitement passed through Stiles and he rolled his hips, making his werewolf let go of a growl which vibrated through his chest, passing onto Stiles who moaned and his eyes slipped closed.

Derek pressed into him, and Stiles cried out when he pressed against his prostate, and his already tight channel clamped down on Derek, urging him on.

Derek pulled out of him slowly, thrusting into him harshly, making the younger man let go of him and grab a hold of the headboard as something deep within him burst into flames, setting his body on fire.

"Derek!" he cried out as the werewolf started a rough, hard rhythm, thrusting into him and hitting his prostate, making lights flash behind Stiles' closed eyes.

A steady rumble of growls was vibrating in Derek's chest, broken only by harsh gasps of breath.

"Harder, Derek, please, I need-…" the werewolf pulled out of Stiles and flipped him over, taking a hold of his hips as he raised him to his knees. He took a firm hold of his ass-cheeks to open him up, and slammed into him almost brutally.

Stiles buried his face into the pillow, moaning with every hard thrust as something coiled in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh my god!" he cried into the pillow when he felt Derek swell inside him, and his lips parted without a sound escaping him as breath left his lungs and he came over the covers while Derek filled him with his seed.

He couldn't breathe as he felt the hot, rock hard member pulsating inside him, his channel clamping down on him, milking him of everything he could give. Derek's cock twitched inside him and Stiles gasped out a chuckle as he finally managed to breath in, feeling full, sated and content for the first time in his life.

Derek slid his hands up his ass, hips and sides before they slowly lied down, Derek's cock still buried inside Stiles, the werewolf unable to pull out of him because of his knot.

He wrapped his arms around Stiles, pulling him tight to his chest, and nuzzled his nose in the nape of his neck before he kissed it lightly making the younger man chuckle. Stiles sighed and leaned back into Derek's warm hold.

"Love you, Sourwolf." He muttered as sleep claimed him. Derek chuckled and kissed his right shoulder before he nuzzled against it.

"Love you too."

And both of them fell asleep.

**cut**

The moon was high in the sky when Stiles woke up.

"'Tiles?" he chuckled when Derek's sleepy mumble reached his ears and turned around to kiss him.

"Just going to the loo. I'll be right back." He murmured against Derek's lips, and - to his amusement - Derek grumbled in his sleep and hugged Stiles' pillow when the younger man left their bed.

Stiles walked into the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror.

The air grew heavy as he gazed at his reflection. His lips tilted into a smirk and he chuckled mischievously.

Out of nowhere a light, warm breeze danced around his body and ruffled his hair.

"It took you long enough." He whispered as he placed his hands on his lower stomach.

Mischievous, thrilled chuckling echoed through his hair and his reflection shifted into a different form.

_"I thought I made you forget."_ Loki's voice caressed his mind and Stiles bowed his head with a chuckle.

"I remembered."

_"I will fade away."_ He raised his head and nodded, and Loki's reflection was replaced by his own.

"But you won't disappear." His words sounded like an oath.

_"How will you explain it to him?"_ the young detective chuckled as his eyes slipped closed and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll think of something."

_"My Séaghdha; my admirable hawk. You did well. You did very well."_ A single tear slipped down Stiles' right cheek from under his closed eyelids, and he shivered when he felt a pair of invisible arms wrap themselves around his naked body. _"I will always be with you, my hawk."_

He felt a tickle of warmth in the pit of his stomach, and he rubbed it with his hands before he raised his head and opened his eyes.

_Fenrir,_ he thought, _his name will be Fenrir._

And as his full cupid bow lips tilted into a smirk, his eyes - the color of late autumn leaves - adopted a green tinge.

_And he will be the greatest werewolf that ever lived._

**cut**

**So?**

**Did you like it?**

**Was it good?**

**Leave a review!**


End file.
